Regresando a Casa
by Arii Black-18
Summary: Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el mundo mágico mientras se celebraba el aniversario del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cuando unos mortifagos separaron a muchos niños de sus familias con la intención de asesinarlos como venganza por la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Entre esos niños estaban Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley y Alice Longbottom...


_**Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, cualquier personaje, objeto, lugar o hechizo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y solo a ella. ¡Gracias J.K. Rowling!**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Dejo una nueva historia en la que estoy pensando hace mucho, espero que la disfruten. No dejare la historia nunca, pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia, quiero hacer las cosas bien, intentar que los capítulos sean largos e interesantes y para eso necesito un poco de tiempo, también para seguir con los otros fics que también necesitan lo mismo, paciencia.**_

_**Summary:**_

_Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el mundo mágico mientras se celebraba el aniversario del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cuando unos mortifagos separaron a muchos niños de sus familias con la intención de asesinarlos como venganza por la muerte de su amo Lord Voldemort. Entre esos niños estaban Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley y Alice Longbottom. Tanto los Weasley/Potter como los Longbottom sufrieron mucho y aunque tuvieron el apoyo de muchas personas eso nunca lleno el espacio en sus corazones que pertenecían a esos niños, pero intentaron seguir adelante poco a poco por sus otros hijos, sin poder curar ese vacío en sus almas. _

_¿Qué les deparara el Futuro?_

_**Personajes:**_

_**Bill y Fleur Weasley**__**: **_Victorie Weasley 24 años, Dominique Weasley 19 años y Louis Weasley 17 años.

_**Charlie Weasley:**_Soltero.

_**Percy y Audrey Weasley**: _Molly Weasley 20 años y Lucy Weasley 17 años._  
_

**_Fred Weasley: _**Soltero.

**_George y Angelina Weasley: _**Fred Weasley 18 años y Roxanne Weasley 17 años.

**_Ron y Hermione Weasley: _**Rose Jean Weasley 16 años y Hugo Bilius Weasley 15 años.

**_Harry y Ginny Potter: _**James Sirius Potter 18 años, Albus Severus Potter 16 años y Lily Luna Potter 15 años.

**_Neville y Hannah Longbottom:_ **Frank Neville Longbottom 18 años y Alice Hannah Longbottom 15 años.

**_Draco y Astoria Malfoy: _**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy 16 años.

_**Luna** **y Rolf Scamander:**_ Lysander y Lorcan Scamander 18 años.

**_Los Potter: _**La noche del 31 de Octubre, Voldemort en lugar de asesinar a los Potter, les lanzó** (**por separado**) **un maleficio muy poderoso **(**Lily sí se sacrifico por Harry**) **que los hizo caer en un coma muy profundo por diecisiete años. Cuando a los 11 años Harry supo que sus padres no estaban muertos se ilusiono con la idea de tener a su familia con él algun día, pero al pasar los años sin ningun cambio de James ni de Lily todos perdieron la esperanza, Harry incluido. Hasta que en el año 1999, repentinamente despertaron, a ambos les costo adaptarse, especialmente despúes de enterarse de todo lo que su hijo habia sufrido pero con ayuda de Harry, Sirius y Remus salieron adelante.

_**Sirius:**_En 1996 Sirius no acompaño a la Orden al Departamento De Misterios porque Dumbledore se lo impidio desmayandolo, cosa que le molesto mucho al animago pero se tranquilizo al ver a Harry sano y salvo. Con ayuda de Dumbledore lograron que el Ministerio declarará a Sirius inocente. Una tarde mientras Sirius volvia a Grimmauld Place una mujer lo detuvo, él la reconocio como una chica con quien estuvo, la conocio en un bar mientras seguia profugo. Ella quien se llamaba Brittany, le dijo que estaba embarazada, Sirius le respondio que tomaria la responsabilidad e incluso le pidio matrimonio pero Brittany se nego diciendo que con él solo tendria una buena amistad mientras juntos criarian a su hijo. Lo llamaron Regulus Sirius Black, un año despúés del nacimiento del niño, Brittany tuvo un accidente automovilistico del que no sobrevivio. Sirius crio a Regulus con ayuda de los Lupin y los Potter. Regulus tiene 27 años en gran parte de la historia.

_**Los Lupin:**_Tonks y Remus sobrevivieron a la batalla de Hogwarts gracias a Sirius quien evito que Dolohov asesinara al licantropo y entre los dos ayudaron a Tonks con Bellatrix.

_**Los Longbottom:**_Unos miembros de la Orden del Fenix llegaron a tiempo para salvar a los Longbottom de Bellatrix, quien aun asi causo suficiente daño para que ellos pasaran un gran tiempo en San Mungo, a ambos los atacaron con un maleficio extraño que les impedia moverse, luego de la muerte de Bellatrix encontraron la cura en la casa de la mortifaga. La sanacion de los Longbottom duro mucho tiempo pero despues de un año y medio ambos pudieron reinstalarse en el Mundo Magico.

**_Espero que les guste mi historia, no se cuando voy a actualizar, como ya dije quiero hacer capitulos largos y interesantes, asi que les pido un poco de paciencia :)_**

**_Espero poder actualizar pronto..!_**

**_¡Besos y Cuidense!_**


End file.
